1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel cover and a wheel cover body to be mounted on a wheel of an automobile. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel cover which can be widely mounted on different types of wheels having the same standardized diameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing an ordinary steel wheel 1 and an enlarged view showing a rim 2 of the steel wheel 1. A projection called a hump is formed outward in the radial direction of the wheel 1 at a predetermined position of the rim 2 so as to prevent the edge of a tire from moving inward. The actual hump projects from the rim 2 only about 0.5 mm.
A wheel cover 50 to be mounted on the wheel 1 shown in FIG. 1 is constructed as shown in FIG. 2. That is, injection molding of a material is performed to form the wheel cover 50 comprising a disc-shaped wheel cover body 51 and a plurality of claws 52 integral with wheel cover body 51 and projecting from the underside thereof. The enlarged end 53 of the claw 52 is inserted into a concave formed on the underside of the hump 4 and pressed into the concave. That is, the enlarged end 53 of the claw 52 is pressed outward in the radial direction of the wheel 1, using a wire ring 70 so as to mount the wheel cover 50 on the wheel 1.
Meanwhile, many types of wheels are known. Wheels of the same diameter take a variety of constructions. In many cases, the position, depth, and size of the hump are different depending on types of wheels. Thus, a conventional wheel cover which is fixed to a wheel utilizing the hump is for the exclusive use of one type of wheel.